


Steve

by amorton1298



Category: Baking - Fandom
Genre: Bundt Cake, i cant tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorton1298/pseuds/amorton1298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caramel Apple Bundt Cake</p>
<p>something any good old boy would love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve

Ingredients  
•1 cup butter, softened

•1 cup brown sugar

•1/4 cup oil

•2 teaspoons vanilla extract

•2 eggs

•1/4 cup applesauce

•3 cups flour

2 teaspoons cinnamon

•1 teaspoon nutmeg

•1 teaspoon baking soda

•1 teaspoon salt

•3 cups shredded or diced apples

•1 cup caramel baking bits

•1 cup powdered sugar

•4-5 teaspoons water or apple cider

 

Instructions~

1\. In a mixing bowl, beat the butter, oil, and sugar until light and fluffy. Add the vanilla, eggs, and applesauce and beat again. Sift together the flour, cinnamon, nutmeg, baking soda, and salt. Add to the butter mixture until mixed in. Stir in the apples and caramel bits by hand.

2\. Spread the batter in a 12 inch bundt pan that has been sprayed with non stick baking spray. Bake at 350* for 55-60 minutes. Let cool in the pan for 10 minutes and then flip out onto a plate or tray. Cool completely.

3\. Stir together the powdered sugar and water/cider. Spoon over the top of the cooled cake. Slice into 16 wedges.

 

Notes~

*You can shred or dice your apples. Either way works just fine for this recipe.

*Feel free to use water or apple cider for the glaze on top. I have done both.

*You can substitute toffee bits or nuts in place of the caramel bits if that sounds better to you.


End file.
